Will the Real Shawn Please Stand Up
by islashlove
Summary: It seems like everything was back to normal in Santa Barbara. That is, before Henry Spencer sees his son standing on the top set of the bullpen looking at them. Is this new person really Shawn or just his doppelganger and where is this going to leave Lassiter and the fact that he just proposed to another man that he, and everyone else, thought was the real Shawn Spencer.
1. Shock

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Psych**

 **Warning: This is a slash story. If you don't like these types of stories, please don't read it.**

 **Beta: Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle for all her hard work.**

 **Author's Notes: This story has been done for a word challenge. The word is 'Doppelganger'.**

 **This is the sequel to my story, "Not the Same Person Anymore."**

 **Story Notes: It seems like everything was back to normal in Santa Barbara. That is, before Henry Spencer sees his son standing on the top set of the bullpen looking at them. Is this new person really Shawn or just his doppelganger and where is this going to leave Lassiter and the fact that he just proposed to another man that he, and everyone else, thought was the real Shawn Spencer.**

 **Will the Real Shawn Please Stand Up**

 **Chapter 1: Shock**

Henry was frozen to the spot. Everything he knew or thought he knew had just been blown out the door. He was too shocked to do anything but think. His mind went over what he knew and compared it to what he was seeing.

Fact! Shawn had disappeared and then, suddenly returned.

Fact! He no longer looked like himself, thanks to plastic surgery and the fact that he had been beaten and left for dead by someone they all thought they could trust.

Fact! DNA had proven that this person, this Shawn, who Lassiter had just asked to marry him was their Shawn.

Fact! Right now, standing at the top of the stairs looking at them was Shawn or at least someone that looked like him before he had disappeared. So which one was the real Shawn. This person that, over the last few months they had come to love and trust, or this person that was watching everything that was happening right now.

Closing his eyes and shaking his head, Henry was sure that his eyes and mind were playing tricks on him. But when he opened his eyes again, 'the old Shawn' was still standing there, looking straight at him.

"Shawn?" Henry finally gasped in confusion.

"Yes, Dad?" Shawn asked as he pulled away from Lassiter's hug.

But the smile on Shawn's face changed to worried when he saw that his dad wasn't actually looking at him. That and the fact that his dad was as white as a ghost. Following Henry's line of view, Shawn was a little shocked when he saw himself standing there.

"What the …"

"Shawn ..." Lassiter started to say, until he too saw the newcomer. "What the hell?"

Now the whole station was full of whispers as each and every officer turned and saw the old Shawn.

While all this was happening, Shawn just stood there. His body felt numb as he felt his whole world fall apart. He could no longer feel Lassie's hand on his shoulder and a glance confirmed that Lassiter was no longer touching him. Shawn could also feel everyone's eyes as they moved back and forth between him and this other person, but nothing was worse as than the whispers that were reflecting his own thoughts.

 _'Is that Shawn? But if...that is Shawn, who did Lassiter just propose to? Could it be Shawn's doppelganger? Could it be a trick? If that is Shawn, who am I?'  
_ _  
_Not able to take it anymore, Shawn called out. "Who are you?" his voice full of anger and fear.

That fear doubled as the old Shawn smiled at him. Shawn watched as the old Shawn looked down as if he was thinking about his answer, before looking back up and saying with the same anger in his voice. "I'm Shawn Spencer and I'm sorry to say, you're not."

Those words hit Shawn hard and with them echoing around his mind, he found himself flat on his back with an extremely concerned Lassiter kneeling over him. Then, old Shawn's face appeared in his sight just before he blacked out.

 **Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	2. Blood Tests

**Chapter 2: Blood Tests**

As soon as Shawn let out a small groan, he felt soft, yet rough, hands on him. He knew just from the touch that it was Lassie. Opening his eyes, he was right. Standing over him, with worry etched in his face and eyes, was his detective.

"L...Lassie?" It was strange. His voice seemed...distant, like he was talking on the other side of the room.

"Easy there, Shawn," Lassiter sighed as he helped Shawn to sit up.

"What ..." Shawn shook his head as he tried to clear the cobwebs from his mind, "happened?"

"I did!"

Shawn froze. He was hoping that it was just a dream. Not Lassie's proposing to him, just that...that someone that looked like he used to, had walked into the bullpen. But that voice, those words told, Shawn that it wasn't a dream. That...that there was now two of them, but only one of them could be the real Shawn Spencer. In his heart, he wanted it to be him, but somehow, he knew it wasn't. That somehow, everything he thought was real...isn't and he was about to lose everything, including the one he loved.

Looking up, Shawn couldn't stop the corners of his mouth turning up in a smirk when he spied the handcuffs on the other Shawn. But that smile didn't stay long, as the old Shawn stared at him with nearly pure anger burning in his eyes. Then in a flash, a smile to match his own, was on the face of the old Shawn. The only difference was, there was a hint danger gleaming in his eyes.

Breaking eye contact, Shawn looked over at Lassiter who was now sitting beside him. Somehow things did look right. Blinking a few times to try and clear his sight didn't work. The view didn't change. Lassiter seemed distant and why not? Lassie had just proposed to him and then someone that looked more like the man Lassiter had fallen in love with had walked in.

"La ..." Shawn pulled himself up. It wasn't right for him to call Lassiter 'Lassie' anymore, not until they knew the truth. "What happens now?"

Lassiter turned and looked at the man he had just asked to marry him. He could see the same pain, confusion and fear that he was feeling, reflected in the eyes he had come to love. Lassiter's world was torn apart. He wanted to hold and comfort the man next to him, but what if he wasn't the real Shawn. What if it's all been a lie? Then again, does it matter? Could he have fallen out-of-love with one Shawn and in-love with the other?

"Blood tests," was all Lassiter could say.

"Blood tests?" Shawn was confused. Blood tests for what?

"Umm ..." Lassiter said as he shook his head clear. "For DNA testing. That's all."

"But...I've already gone through all those tests."

"I know, Shawn, but ..."

"Excuse me!" The voice was full of anger. So full that both Lassiter's and Shawn's eyes were drawn to the person who had spoken. "Shawn, I don't think so and ..."

"Until the tests results come back, he is Shawn and you are ..."

"What? Old Shawn. The man that looks like the old Shawn. What, Lassie? What are you going to call me?"

"For now you are going to be called John," Chief Vick answered as she walked in.

As she looked at the situation before her, she shook her head. Lassiter was sitting as close to Shawn as he possibly could, without touching him. On the other side of the room the newcomer was just sitting there glaring at her. Chief Vick couldn't stop the shiver that ran down her back at the unusual sight of the old Shawn's face full of so much anger instead of a cheeky smile.

"John! As in...John Doe." Old Shawn's face twisted with disgust. "I suppose I shouldn't expect anything better from this place. After all ..." Old Shawn lifted his handcuffed hand up. "You've handcuffed me. Not him!" Old Shawn spat as he looked at Shawn.

"For someone that is claiming that he is Shawn Spencer, you sure as hell don't act like him."

"Did he act like I used to when he first turned up, Lassie? No! I didn't think so. I guess we both went through the same thing. Could have even been cell mates at one time."

"No!" Shawn said shaking his head. "I never...I don't remember ever sharing a cell with anyone and...and I would remember."

"Because you have a photographic memory?" Old Shawn sneered.

"Yes!" Shawn answered, screwing up his face.

Old Shawn's smile was laced with a mischievous gleam that, in a blink of an eye, changed to one of knowing. "Yes! I remember you now. Trust me! We were cell mates."

"Chief, the doctor's here to take the ..." McNab said as he walked in, looking between the two men. "Tests."

"Thank you, McNab. Can you show them in."

"Yes, Chief." McNab left and was back in a few moments followed by a young woman.

Shawn gave the woman a quick once over and then turned away. Whereas, the Old Shawn just stared at her. Lassiter watched as his eyes moved slowly over the doctor's body. The look wasn't one of curiosity or intrigue, it was full of lust. When Old Shawn finished, he looked back at Lassiter and smirked at him.

The doctor took, from each Shawn, three vials of blood from three different places on the body. As she left, the doctor told Chief Vick that the results would be ready in the morning. Letting out a sigh, Chief Vick knew that they will have to let the Old Shawn go, as they had nothing to hold him on.

"Right," I want everyone to go home and be back here at 9am. The results should be back by then. John." Chief Vick watched as the Old Shawn looked at her. "Before you leave, give officer McNab the address to where you are staying."

"Bit hard to leave with these on." Old Shawn answered as he raised his handcuffed hand again.

"Detective."

Lassiter gave Chief Vick a frustrated look before undoing Old Shawn's handcuffs. Old Shawn rubbed his wrist, while his eyes wandered over Lassiter's body.

"Thank you," he breathed with a seductive smile. "Always the gentleman, aren't you, Lassie?"

"Come on, Shawn," Lassiter replied as he stood up and turned to Shawn. "Let's go home." He then took Shawn's hand and led him out the room. He could feel the Old Shawn's eyes on them, but Lassiter wasn't going to let them get to him.

After giving McNab the name of the hotel he was staying at, Old Shawn walked out of the station, bathing in the whispers that surrounded him. Spying Lassiter's car with Shawn in it, but no Lassie to be seen, Old Shawn skipped up to it and lent against the passenger door.

Startled, Shawn jumped a little when he saw Old Shawn's face so close to him. Taking a few deep breathes to steady himself, Shawn gasped. "You scared me."

"Good. I remember you. I really do and fair warning...I ever get my hands on you, you're dead."

Shawn was too shocked to say anything, but it wouldn't have made a difference. As soon as he had said those words, Old Shawn had pushed himself off the car and started to walk away.

His actions weren't missed by Lassiter who had exited the station not long after Old Shawn had. He watched as Old Shawn had lent against his car, said something to Shawn and then left. Lassiter knew that this was all screwed up. There was no doubt there and to be honest, he didn't know what to do.

He needed to sleep on it. He was just glad that his and Shawn's place had two bedrooms. He just hoped that Shawn wouldn't put up too much of a fuss when he told him that they weren't going to sleep in the same bed that night.

 **Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	3. That Night

**Chapter 3: That Night**

"Why?" Shawn asked as he slammed his hands down on the table.

"You know why, Shawn," Lassiter replied as he watched Shawn rub his hands and start pacing again.

He was getting tired of this. They had only been home for five minutes before the fight broke out. Lassiter knew that Shawn was angry, frustrated and hurting, but so was he. No one saw this one coming. Another Shawn, one that looked like Shawn used to look like before the surgery. But it happened and they needed to deal with it.

"I know and...I'm sorry, but I just don't …"

"Shawn," Lassiter wrapped his arms around the smaller man's shoulders. "I know that this isn't fair, none of it is, but I think until we ..."

"What?" Shawn snapped as he pushed Lassiter's arms away. The glare in those eyes was stabbing Lassiter straight in the heart. "That we have nothing to do with each other until you prove if I'm me or he's me? Or...is it that you are just trying to work out which of us you love. His looks or my personality?"

"That's not fair, Spencer. I know it's hard. For you and for me. For everyone involved. It's hard, but we need to do our best until we sort it all out, and that will be tomorrow when the blood tests come back."

"Whatever." Shawn just shook his head and started to walk away. "I'm going to bed." And with that, he slammed the spare room's door closed.

Lassiter just stood there staring at the closed door, then he slowly sat down. With his elbows on the table, he rested his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do. Running his fingers through his hair, Lassiter let out a long, frustrated sigh.

He scratched the back of his head and then rubbed his hands over his face. Nothing he says will make this any better. There were two Shawns, but only one could be the real Shawn, but which one. If it's the one that looked like the Old Shawn, what was the deal with this new faced Shawn? Was he just some sort of con artist or was he still a victim being played along with the rest of them? But then again, that could still be what the Old Shawn was up to. Too many questions and not enough answers.

Giving up on the circular logic of the problem in front of him, Lassiter stood up and walked over to the spare bedroom door. He was about to knock, but stopped when he heard Shawn scream out. It had been months since Shawn had experienced a nightmare. At first, Lassiter's instinct was to go in, but right now, he needed to keep his distance. So instead, he walked away.

It was a while before Lassiter finally fell asleep, too busy listening to Shawn's cries through the night. That and the fact that Shawn was right. Was it Shawn's looks or his personality that Lassiter truly loved and if this Shawn that he had just proposed to isn't the real Shawn, does that mean that he didn't really love him?

A cool breeze flowed through the open windows making the curtain's to dance. Old Shawn sat on a chair facing the TV and watched the show play out in front of him. The drink in his hand was cold and condensation had beaded on the outside of the cup, making it moist. His head tilted one way and then the next moment to the other side. Raising the cup, he went to take a sip, but stopped as a smile played across his face as a person on the TV slammed a door shut.

Reaching out with his free hand, Old Shawn moved the small stick on the remote and zoomed in for a closer look at the person left in the room. He could see the frustration, anger pain and internal struggle in those eyes. The man on the TV then sat down and ran his fingers through his hair.

Old Shawn could see that Lassiter and New Shawn were breaking, just like he knew they would. His plan was working and by the time he finished, New Shawn would be dead, Lassiter would be broken and destroyed, along with everyone else. He was here to rip them all apart and tomorrow, he will start with Henry Spencer.

As Lassiter closed his bedroom door, Old Shawn turned off the TV and set about putting his plans into action.

 **Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	4. The Tests Failed

**Chapter 4: The Tests Failed**

When Old Shawn walked into the station the next morning, everyone was already there. He scanned their faces. Some looked like they were shocked to realise that yesterday really did happen. Some nervously looked at Lassiter like they wished that yesterday hadn't happen. The rest just looked at him with disgust, confusion and hatred.

Henry looked neutral, like he didn't care either way and Gus...well, Gus looked like he was about to get sick. Juliet had her arms crossed in front of her, anger burning in her eyes. Whereas, even though Lassiter had his arms crossed too, the glare was wearier since he didn't sleep much the night before. New Shawn stood slightly behind Lassiter, head hung down looking at the floor. Old Shawn could see that New Shawn was doubting himself.

But it was Chief Vick's stance and look that caught Old Shawn's eye the most. The normal air of self-confidence was gone, replaced by scepticism and mistrust. In her office stood the doctor that took the blood test and, with a feeling of sanctification, Old Shawn knew that Chief Vick had already seen the results. That meant it worked and now the game had started.

"Good morning," Old Shawn chirped as he walked up to them grinning.

"Whatever," mumbled Lassiter as he turned slightly to check on New Shawn.

"Glad to see you stuck around, John, and ..."

"I would rather be called Old Shawn, please" The snarl in his voice and the twisting of his lips showed the disgust that Old Shawn had for the name John.

"I guess so," Chief Vick replied. "Shall we go into my office and get the test results?"

"Lead the way," Old Shawn answered.

Everyone followed Chief Vick into her office. Old Shawn was the last one in and he closed the door. The rest of the station didn't need to hear this, not yet, anyway. Standing there staring at the backs of everyone else, Old Shawn would love to see their faces when the results were read, but he would still see them when they all turned around to look at him.

"Doctor, can you please tell us which one of these two gentlemen is the real Shawn Spencer."

"I would, but ..." The doctor looked around at the group in the room. "Both men's DNA is exactly the same. According to the tests, they both are."

"Retest it," snapped Lassiter as he squeezed New Shawn's hand.

"We did. The reason we took three tests from three different places on the body was it is easy to cheat the test through a carefully placed tube of blood. But we tested the blood three times and even sent it out to an independent lab for testing as well. The results were the same. They both share the same blood and the same DNA.

"That's...that's not possible," Gus said as he turned to stare at the Old Shawn.

One by one, they all turned to look at him. Shock, horror, and confusion reflected in every eye. Old Shawn lowered his head slightly and grinned at them. The grin grew wider when he saw that Lassiter had let go of New Shawn's hand and that New Shawn was moving backwards toward Chief Vick's desk.

"Well, New Shawn, guess what? Looks like it's not going to be as easy as just a blood test to know which one of us is real. Are you ready for the challenge before you? Or are you doubting yourself too much?"

New Shawn felt everyone's eyes move to him. How can he compete against the old looking Shawn? Even Lassie didn't want to touch him anymore.

"I ..." New Shawn looked around at everyone, mouth wide open, but nothing came out.

Shaking his head, New Shawn just pushed his way through the room, yanked the door open and ran for it. Through the bullpen, down the stairs and out of sight and only a few steps behind him was Lassiter, who had chased after him.

Old Shawn watched as they disappeared. _'This is going to be so much fun,'_ he thought to himself as he turned to face the others.

"So, what now?"

No one knew what to do next. They were so sure that the blood tests would work this all out. Finally, Henry let out a frustrated sigh, stepped forward and stared deep into Old Shawn's eyes. He hoped that something there would tell him what to do. But there wasn't anything. Knowing that they needed time, he turned to Chief Vick.

"I'll take Old Shawn home with me and keep an eye on him until we work this out."

"Agreed," was the reply. "Is that fine with you?"

"Whatever you want. After all, Dad and I can get to know each other once again," Old Shawn answered as he placed a hand on Henry's shoulder, but removed it when he saw the look Henry gave him. "We will have to go to my hotel and get my stuff."

"Then that's what we will do," Henry growled as he walked past Old Shawn and out of Chief Vick's office. "Come on!"

Old Shawn smiled at everyone and then took off after Henry. The rest watched them go. They didn't know what to think. They were so sure this would have been over, but instead they were left with more questions than answers.

Old Shawn happily followed Henry. This had worked out a lot better than he expected. He will be able to get to Henry a lot quicker if he's living with him. As they left the station, they saw that Lassiter had caught up with the New Shawn.

"Wait here," Henry demanded before walking over to Lassiter and New Shawn. After a few moments he walked back over to Old Shawn and then they made their way over to Henry's old pick-up truck, climbed in and off they went. The whole time, New and Old Shawn never took their eyes off the other.

 **Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	5. Support All Around

**Chapter 5: Support All Around**

Lassiter had just managed to catch Shawn before he walked out in front of a truck. The younger man was crying and evidentially not thinking straight. Pulling him to his chest, Lassiter just let him cry it out.

When Lassiter first pulled him to his chest, Shawn didn't care. He started to hit and push the detective away, but when Lassiter didn't let go, Shawn gave in. He moved closer and let it all go. Finally his tears had dried and he looked up at Lassiter.

"Why did you follow me? You should have ..."

"What? Let you run in front of a truck. Why would I do that Shawn, I love you."

"You love Shawn Spencer and...you don't know if that's me or not."

"So? It was you I was asking to marry me, not him and...I'm sure that this proves where my heart is. It's with you. No matter how this comes out, I love you."

"You mean that?"

"Yes. I think you and I need to go home and ..." Lassiter realised that Shawn was looking behind him, so he turned to see what he was looking at.

Henry was heading their way, with Old Shawn watching them from the bottom of the stairs.

"This doesn't mean I think he is the real Shawn. To be honest, I don't know, but I do know that he needs to be watched, so I'm taking Old Shawn back to my place. Are you okay?" Henry asked giving New Shawn's arm a squeeze.

New Shawn looked at Lassiter and nodded. "I will be, but...be careful. Even if he is the real Shawn, something isn't right."

"I know what you mean, Shawn. There is this nagging feeling that...I don't know. There is a truth there, but at the same time, it's a lie."

"If you need me, call," Lassiter added as he watched Henry turn to leave.

"I will," Henry replied before heading back to Old Shawn.

New Shawn and Lassiter watched as Henry and Old Shawn drove off. Old and New Shawn never once took their eyes off each other. The air seemed thicker, as if something bad was going to happen and happen soon. Shivering, Lassiter tapped Shawn's arm and they headed back into the station.

As they cross the bullpen's floor, Shawn could see the looks everyone was giving him. He guessed that the Chief had already told them about the blood tests results. As he passed Juliet's desk, she walked around it and gave him a hug.

"It's going to be okay. This will soon be sorted out."

"Thank you Juliet and Gus. If it does turn out that I'm not the real Shawn, I want you to know it was nice being your friend, even if it was only for a short time." Holding out a hand, Shawn hoped with all his heart that Gus would accept it. And he did, before using it to pull Shawn into a hug.

"What makes you think we won't be friends after this?"

"If I'm ..."

"Look, until all of this is over, we won't know what's happening. I'm sure it might be weird at first, but we will stay friends."

"Thanks," Shawn replied as he lowered his head.

"Well, I have to get going. Back to work and all," Gus smiled and after giving Juliet a quick kiss he headed off.

"Come on, Shawn, let's go and see the Chief." They walked over to the chief's office, only to have McNab open the door for them.

"Enter, you two." After they entered and McNab closed the door behind them, she continued. "Are you okay, Shawn?"

"For now, yes. Thank you."

"Good, now what can I do for you?"

""Chief, I want some time off to keep an eye on Shawn."

"No! I can't afford to lose any officers right now. Shawn is welcome to came here and stay in the station. You just cannot work on any case. Understand?"

"Yes, Chief and...can I ask who will be looking into ..."

"Which Shawn is which," Chief Vick said with a smile.

"Yes. I'm not saying, but I've know this person for a long time and I trust they will get to the bottom of this."

"Thank."

"You're welcome, now back to work."

"Yes, Chief."

Lassiter and Shawn walked back out into the bullpen and over to his desk. Just as they arrived, Juliet walked over.

"We have a case. Do you want to go or stay here?"

"I'm going and you will stay at my desk, Shawn. Anything you want me to bring back for you?"

"No, I will...I'm going to try and remember things from when ..."

"Shawn, you don't have to."

"I know, but I do need to do this. Even if it's not to find out the truth, I need to do it for myself."

"Okay, but write down everything you remember."

"Paper work! Really! Okay, I will."

Lassiter let out a small laugh. Shawn really did hate doing paper work. After giving Shawn's shoulder a squeeze, he and Juliet headed out to the case.

 **Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	6. Murder on the Mind

**Chapter 6: Murder on the Mind  
** **  
**Henry didn't like this. Something was off and he didn't like that he couldn't put his finger on it. Sure, this man beside him looked like his son. The blood tests said he is Shawn, but his attitude was wrong.

Okay, fair enough. If this was Shawn, walking in to see the man he loved proposing to another man would upset him. Even throw Shawn off his game, but what explained the rest. The quick, almost instant change of expressions between smiles, anger and a hint of, the best way Henry could explain it, evil.

But even all of this wasn't what was worrying Henry right now. It was the silence between them. Normally, Shawn didn't talk much to him, even less when they were in his truck. All Shawn would do was stare out of the window, but the silence between them would be comfortable.

Right now, the silence was like a thick wall of tension. Henry wasn't sure if it was the overall situation or how still, and the angle, Old Shawn was sitting or the way he was tapping his fingers on his leg. Whatever it was, Henry had a feeling he needed to sleep with one eye open tonight.

Old Shawn sat watching the older Spencer through the refection in the window. He could easily see how Henry would glace at him, trying to figure out what was going on and whether he was the real, or fake, Shawn.

He thought about saying something, anything, even mentioning something from his childhood to re-enforce the idea he was Henry's son, but decided against it. After all, by tomorrow morning, Henry Spencer will be in hospital, fighting for his life. At least it will teach him to doubt his own son.

The thought of what he was going to do to Henry excited Old Shawn, but to contain that excitement he focused on his fingers as he tapped them against his leg.

Lassiter stared at the scene before him. He couldn't understand why it felt so familiar. Glancing around at the dimly lit alleyway, something seemed to be amiss. Admittedly, this thing going on with the two Shawns could be putting him off his game, but he was sure that wasn't it.

At the end of the alleyway, O'Hara had finished talking to the person that reported the body and was walking back to him. She didn't look happy.

"Something not right here." Lassiter now knew it wasn't only him. "According to the witness, they go past here every morning and evening on their way to work."

"So this happened sometime last night?"

"They said there was no body this morning. That was about eight, but they received a call claiming their apartment was on fire. Their work let them go and ..."

"That's when they found the body?"

Yes, that was around nine thirty. An hour and a half gap for the body to be dumped."

"Dumped? What makes you think it's a dump job?" O'Hara asked looking around. "I mean, with all of this blood and everything."

"That's just it. The blood has been planted. The whole thing is staged. Look at it. The body has been positioned. The blood thrown, not splattered and the victim. I know him from somewhere, I just can't place him at the moment. I have a feeling this has all be done for out benefit."

"Who would do such a thing?"

"I have no idea, but I think we are heading for a bad few days."

Lassiter shook his head as he watched the new coroner zip up the body bag. He didn't know why, but he was sure this had something to do with the other Shawn turning up.

Back at the station, they had set up the situation room, pinning up crime scene photos and all the information they had gathered so far. Even though O'Hara didn't understand it, Lassiter had a photo of the victim's face blown up.

Since leaving the alleyway, the victim's image had played on Lassiter's mind. There was a name which kept throwing itself at him. Again, Lassiter put it down to everything else going on, but the name seemed to fit.

"Lassie, is it okay if I go out to get something to eat?" Shawn asked as he walked over, but he stopped in his tracks as Lassiter turned to answer him and the photos came into view. "SHAWN!"

Spinning back around, Lassiter knew the name was right. This man was Shawn Taylor. He was a friend he and Shawn had often gone to night clubs with.

"Shawn, go back to my desk, please." Lassiter asked, worried how this would affect Shawn right now. After Shawn left, Lassiter explained who Shawn Taylor was, as a feeling of dread sank its claws into his heart.

 **Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


End file.
